In many processing systems, aluminum chloride is an inevitable by-product. One such processing system involves aluminum etching. Such etching is used in printed circuit manufacture and the manufacture of micro-miniature circuits utilizing silicon wafers, for example. Such etching systems generally generate a number of different gases including aluminum chloride.
Aluminum chloride is a corrosive and toxic powder that reacts violently with water and is very difficult to handle. Generally, the aluminum chloride is removed from the processing system by means of cold traps. The traps usually have to be handled by an operator who removes the aluminum chloride therefrom. Handling of these traps and the various operations relating to aluminum chloride is dangerous to the operator. In addition, such cold traps used heretofore have used liquid nitrogen at temperatures of about -196.degree. or other such liquid material which are dangerous to handle.